


On A Roll

by EA_Lakambini



Series: Orbital Resonance: GOC2020 [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Hilarity Ensues, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), This was written while hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EA_Lakambini/pseuds/EA_Lakambini
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale try to make a favorite lunch together in the kitchen. This goes about as well as you may expect.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Orbital Resonance: GOC2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725724
Kudos: 25
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	On A Roll

**Author's Note:**

> More domestic cuteness! I love imagining the day-to-day life of the ineffable husbands :)
> 
> Prompt: food.

“Angel, really, how fancy is this sushi that you’re planning to make? This looks like you bought out the whole seafood section of Tesco, and – is that a _blow torch?”_ Crowley commented, looking at the spread of ingredients currently laid out on the counters and dining table in their kitchen. Aziraphale blushed slightly. “It’s not just seafood, my dear,” he replied. “There are some fruits and vegetables here, too!”

Crowley laughed as he went to wash his hands at the sink. “I knew I should have been more specific when I suggested that we make sushi rolls, after you were craving for it last night.” Aziraphale had really gone all out, getting four different kinds of fish and even setting out the cooked rice in a traditional hangiri. He was half-expecting the angel to switch to a yukata under his little “Kiss the Cook” apron.

Aziraphale passed another apron – “Mr. Good Lookin’ is Cooking” – to Crowley then headed over to the counter to inspect the cuts of fish. “What kind are you planning to make? I was thinking just a few rolls, maybe some nigiri to keep things light?"

“Well, _I’m_ making futomaki sushi. Nice big roll. Gonna stuff it _soooo gooood,”_ Crowley said, drawing out the sound of the last words with a smirk. Aziraphale laughed and shoved him good-naturedly away from the counter. “I wasn’t aware this was a competition, darling,” he commented.

Crowley then took two hunks of tuna and salmon, and carefully cut them up into smaller stick-shaped slices. Aziraphale took over the rice in the hangiri, carefully mixing it, adding a bit of vinegar, and making sure it was the right stickiness and consistency.

They each had their own little bamboo mats wrapped in plastic, and they carefully laid out the nori sheets. “Crowley, that’s far too much rice,” Aziraphale scolded as Crowley scooped up a handful of rice in two hands, almost the size of Madame Tracy’s crystal ball. He lightly smacked Crowley’s wrist with the rice paddle, and Crowley yelped and dropped the rice back. “Angel, there’s no need to be so rough right now,” Crowley teased. “You can do that in the bedroom later.”

Aziraphale ducked his head and went to get his own ball of rice, and Crowley was amused to see his husband’s cheeks turning pink. “Why don’t you just focus on getting your roll together,” the angel replied primly. “I do actually want to have something to eat for lunch today.” He gently patted down his helping of rice on top of the sheet, and Crowley was temporarily transfixed by the light yet masterful movements of Aziraphale’s skillful fingers. Right. Lunch first, bedroom later.

As the two started working on putting their rolls together, it was clear to see that there was going to be quite a variety of flavors for lunch that day. Aziraphale was adding rather traditional items to his rolls: tuna, crab, cucumber. He had also set aside some fish roe to add as topping. Crowley, on the other hand, was loading his roll with yellowtail, sea urchin, avocado, mango, ginger, and… well, Aziraphale couldn’t be sure, but it looked like bits of chicken nuggets. He _really_ hoped he was wrong.

“All right, let’s roll!” Aziraphale said excitedly, and Crowley had to smile fondly at the angel’s enthusiasm. They rolled the sheets using the bamboo mats, and some stray ingredients from Crowley’s roll immediately exploded out of the ends of the cylinder. “Yes, angel, definitely on a roll here,” Crowley commented, making Aziraphale roll his eyes at the stupid pun.

“Oh, good Lord, Crowley, there’s no way that roll is going to stay together,” Aziraphale said, breaking into giggles. Sure enough, some of the avocado and ginger were spilling out of the roll, and a piece of uni had already fallen out to land on the counter. Crowley growled slightly as he put more pressure on the bamboo mat holding the roll in place. As he released it and pulled the mat back, the roll held… for about five seconds, before falling open.

Aziraphale continued laughing, but reached over to put some grains of rice on the edge of Crowley’s sheet. “Here, my dear, maybe this will get it to stick,” he said gently. It was always amusing how Crowley pouted, when his ideas didn’t quite pan out the way he wanted. Crowley responded by taking large chunks of rice and _smooshing_ it on the edge of the roll. “There we go, angel, now _that_ will stick,” the demon said proudly. And granted, the roll _did_ hold, but it wasn’t exactly a symmetrical roll either.

Crowley quickly took a knife to slice the roll into smaller pieces – his slicing wasn’t very good, considering how sticky his hands were from handling the rice, and his slices were of different sizes. Aziraphale had already sliced both of his, and was carefully applying roe on the top. “Angel, it’s supposed to be a topping; I don’t think it’s supposed to be bigger than the actual roll,” Crowley said, gesturing to the rather large pile that Aziraphale had heaped on his sushi. In his gesturing, some rice and pieces of avocado flew from his hands and ended up on Aziraphale’s cheek and neck.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale squeaked in surprise, before his lips curved into a mischievous smile. He casually flicked his hands back at Crowley, getting bits of cucumber and rice on the demon’s chest. Crowley rolled his eyes, and deliberately smeared some Japanese mayonnaise on Aziraphale’s nose, making the angel shout and step back. (And then retaliate with a carefully aimed throw of squished avocado that stuck to Crowley’s hair.)

The impromptu food fight and the resulting delayed completion of the rolls meant that, at the end of it, they had three or four different rolls set out on their dining table, half of them slightly smashed, and the other half with ingredient bits spattered on the sides – the collateral damage from the food fight. Still, it was sushi, in the very basic definition of the word. They had managed to make it, somehow.

Aziraphale poured out the soy sauce while Crowley portioned out the wasabi. The angel then passed a pair of chopsticks to Crowley, who raised an eyebrow. “Nah, angel, why not eat it the way the natives do? It’s fingers or nothing,” he said, his eyes challenging. Aziraphale smirked and put down his own chopsticks. “All right, my dear, but you better have good aim,” he replied, before opening his mouth.

Crowley teasingly pushed one piece of sushi into the angel’s waiting mouth, laughing as Aziraphale nearly bit his fingers. “Good, right?” Aziraphale chewed on it, his eyes brightening with surprise as he swallowed. “Yes, it’s good!” He answered. Then his eyes softened and his smile became gentle. “All this is good, Crowley,” he said quietly, as he reached across the counter to place a sticky rice-smeared hand on top of Crowley’s own.

Crowley smiled back. Here they were in their little kitchen, remnants of attempts at sushi crammed on their mismatched plates, with bits of rice and fruit stuck to their hands and arms. Yes. It was very good.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been based on my own embarrassing attempts to roll sushi
> 
> Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
